Celebrating Christmas
by VAmpireAcademy6
Summary: I didn't know what to call my story. anyway, brian and justin have a 5 year old boy and his name is Brian Jr.-BJ for short. please be nice i'm new at this. this is the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Queer as Folk

My Own Story

Christmas

**Britin Manor**

**Bedroom**

**2:30 am **

Justin wakes up from someone screaming. He looks over at Brian and he's sound asleep. He then realizes it's his son. He runs into the bedroom and turns on the light and sits next to Brian Jr. and puts his arms around him. "It's okay. It's okay." Justin said, rocking him softly. Brian Jr. cries into Justin's shoulder. About ten minutes later he stops crying and calms down. Justin lays him back down. "Go back to sleep." He kisses Brian Jr.'s forehead pulls the covers up to his chin, turned off the light, and went back to bed. As he got into bed, Brian woke up and turned on his other side, so he could see Justin. "Another nightmare?" Brian asked.

"Yeah." Justin answered as he pulled the covers over himself.

"Why does he keep having nightmares?"

"I think he's watching too much TV." Justin said completely serious.

"Maybe. What should we do?"

"Don't let him watch as much TV. Take him outside."

"I think we should get some sleep."

"I agree." Justin kisses Brian and Brian outs his arms around Justin. They fell asleep a couple minutes later.

**Britin Manor**

**Kitchen**

**9:00 am  
**

Justin was making breakfast as Brian was chasing Brian Jr. around the house. "All right you two. Settle down. Breakfast is ready." Justin set the table and Brian carried Brian Jr. over to the table and sat him in the chair.

After Breakfast, Justin got dressed, then got his son dressed. "We're going to the park today." Justin told his son as he got him dressed.

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

"Yep." Brian Jr. smiled really big. Definitely a sunshine smile. After Justin got him dressed, they went into the living room and sat on the floor. Justin pulled out a couple of his toys and put them in front of both of them. Brian Jr. started playing with his toys and Justin got up and went over to the couch where Brian was sitting and sat next to him, putting his arm around Brian's shoulders. "Ya know, still, after five years, I can't you wanted to name him Brian Jr." Brian told Justin.

"What can I say? I love that name." Justin smiled. "He has your eyes."

"He has your hair and definitely your smile." Justin kissed Brian on the lips, then his chin, and kissed his neck. "Stop it. Not in front of our son."

"Your right." Justin kisses Brian on the lips again, then goes back on the floor and plays with his son.

**Park**

**Swing set**

**1:00 pm**

Justin was pushing Brian Jr. on the swing while Brian was getting food for them. After Brian came back with the food, they all sit at a park bench and start eating.


	2. Chapter 2

Queer as Folk

My Own Story

Chapter #2

Christmas

**Britin Manor**

**Living Room**

**2:30 pm**

Brian and Justin are playing with Brian Jr. on the floor. "You know what's in a week?" Justin asked BJ.

"Christmas!" He said excitedly. He stood up and started jumping up and down, clapping his hands. Brian and Justin laughed at him. (In a good way....lol)

"Brian, what did you give him?"

"I didn't give him anything."

"Yeah, right." Justin said sarcastically.

"Hey, you're the one who got him excited by asking him what was in a week."

"How was I to know he would get excited?"

"Everyone knows that kids get excited about Christmas, well any holiday for that matter. You should know."

"HEY!" Justin hit the back of Brian's head. Brian smirked.

"Daddy, no hitting." BJ said.

"Yeah, Justin, no hitting."

"I'm sorry." Justin said. He kissed Brian on the lips and BJ on the forehead. They go back to playing on the floor.

**1 hour later**

BJ gets stands up and starts walking. He trips over some of the stuffed animals on the floor and falls flat on his face. He starts crying. Justin stands up and picks him up. "It's okay. Where does it hurt?" BJ points to his nose and forehead. "Brian could you get some ice?"

"Sure." Brian stands up and goes into the kitchen and gets two small bags of ice. Justin sits down on the couch, cradling BJ in his arms. Brian comes back with the ice and hands it to Justin. Justin lays BJ on the couch, and puts the ice on his nose and forehead. "Close your eyes and go to sleep." BJ closes his eyes and soon falls asleep. Justin removes the ice and sets them on the table next to the couch. Justin and Brian starts picking up the toys as they talk.

**Kitchen**

**5:30 pm**

"Wake up." Justin says to BJ. "Come on get up. Dinner."

"Mmmm." BJ says.

"Come on. Get up." Justin shakes BJ gently.

"Go away." BJ says sleepily.

"It's time for dinner." BJ slowly opens his eyes. Justin carries him over to the table, and put him in a chair.


	3. Chapter 3

Queer as Folk

My Own Story

Chapter #3

Christmas

**Britin Manor**

**Living Room**

**9:00 pm**

Brian Jr. was sleeping on the couch while Brian and Justin were sitting next to him. "Should we go to Debbie's for Christmas or stay here?" Justin asked.

"I don't know."

"Because I was thinking on Christmas Eve we would go over to their house and on Christmas day we would stay here."

"Why don't we ask BJ tomorrow?"

"We should, but right now, he should be in bed."

"I'll take him upstairs."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Brian takes BJ upstairs, and outs him to bed. Brian and Justin go to bed.

**Britin Manor**

**Bedroom**

**8:00 am**

Brian woke up and decided to take a shower. About ten minutes later, Justin woke up. He saw that the bathroom light was on so he went into the bathroom. He saw Brian taking a piss. "You're son could've walked in." Brian jumped.

"And maybe you shouldn't sneak up on someone when they're taking a piss. Could be a mess." Brian washed his hands, then went over to Justin and kissed him.

"He actually slept through the night." Justin said as they both left the bathroom.

"I know. I think if we spend more time with him, he won't have nightmares."

"Or maybe he pretended to have these nightmares for attention."

"I don't think that's it. I mean, how much TV did he watch each day?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly." They got dressed, then went into the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Queer as Folk

My Own Story

Chapter #4

(A/N: Doing a big time jump. Fast forwarding to Christmas Eve.)

Christmas

**Britin Manor**

**Bed room**

**10:00 am**

Brian Jr. woke up and went into his daddy's bedroom and started jumping on the bed. "Wake up, wake up, wake up." Brian and Justin woke up and looked at BJ, and smiled.

"You're excited aren't you?" Justin asked BJ.

"Yeah. Now come on. Get up."

"We'll get up in a minute. Just go play. Okay?" Brian said.

"Okay." BJ jumps off the bed and runs into his room.

"God, it's like he's hyped up on sugar or something." Brian said.

"What kind of drugs did you give him?" Brian slapped Justin on the arm.

"I was only kidding." Justin got up and went into his son's room. "Ready for your bath?" Justin asked. BJ nodded his head. Justin took BJ's hand and took him into the bathroom. Justin turned on the water and let the bathtub fill up. He turned off the water and undressed BJ, and put him into the bathtub. While Justin gave BJ a bath, Brian took a shower.

**Britin Manor**

**Living Room**

**12:00 pm **(I know, big time jump.)

After they ate lunch, BJ and Brian played in the living room, while Justin painted in his studio. An hour later, Brian had to do work on the computer, and BJ ran into Justin's studio, and hugged his legs. "Hey there." Justin said looking down at BJ.

"Hi daddy." BJ let go off Justin's legs.

"Why aren't with papa?"

"He has to work."

"Oh, I see. You can stay in here, just don't touch anything okay?"

"Okay." BJ sits on a stool at one of the tables, and watches his daddy paint. About ten minutes later, BJ hops down from the stool and goes over to Justin. "Daddy, I'm hungry."

"I make you something in a minute, okay?"

"Okay."

"Why don't you go see what papa is doing?"

"Okay." BJ runs out of the room and goes to Brian. Justin finishes his painting and leaves the studio, turning off the lights and closing the door behind him. He goes into the office and sees Brian working with BJ on his lap watching. He goes behind Brian and kisses his cheek. "Hey." Brian said.

"Hey. What are doing?" Justin asked.

"Just work." Brian answered. "I see you were painting."

"Yeah. You want something to eat? I'm gonna make something for BJ."

"Sure, why Not?" They all go into the kitchen.

A/N: The next chapter will be when they're ready to go to Debbie's house. Sorry for the time jumps. I suck at writing but please be nice :)


	5. Chapter 5

Queer as Folk

My Own Story

Chapter 4

A/N: The people that are there are Michael, Ben, hunter, Melanie, Lindsey, Gus, JR, Emmett, Ted, Debbie, Carl, and obviously Brian, Justin and BJ.

Christmas

**Britin Manor**

**At the Front door**

**4:45 pm**

Justin was putting BJ's coat on. "Brian, come on!" Justin yelled to Brian, who was in the kitchen.

"I'm coming!" He yelled back. He ran to where Justin was. "Sorry, I couldn't find my phone."

"It's okay. Come on." Justin picks up BJ and they leave. An hour later, they arrive at Debbie's house, and Brian rings the doorbell. Debbie answers the door. "Hey! How are you?" She asked excitedly.

"I'm fine." Justin said.

"Me too." Brian said.

"Come in." She said, as she moved out of the way. They went inside. "Look who's here." She said to everyone. They all saw Brian, Justin, and BJ and came over to them, as they came in and Debbie closed the door. "Daddy, down." BJ said to Justin. Justin puts him down and takes off BJ's jacket. Justin and Brian take off their coats, and put them on a chair. Everybody talks for awhile. 15 minutes later, the food was ready and they started eating. After dinner, they decided to open presents. BJ sat on Brian's lap, and Brian and Justin sat next to each other.

**Debbie's house**

**Living Room**

**9:00 pm**

Michael's family left, and so did Lindsey's family. Now it was just Debbie, Carl, Emmett, Ted, Brian, Justin, and BJ. Everybody was just relaxing. Justin and BJ fell asleep on the couch. Ted and Emmett left a little later. "Justin."

"Hm?" He groaned.

"Justin, wake up." Justin slowly opened his eyes and smiled. "Time to go home."

"Okay. Just give me five more minutes."

"Nooooo. You need to get up now. Come on."

"Okay, fine mother."

"What did you just call me?"

"Nothing." Brian took BJ and Justin got up. They put on their coats and thanked Debbie and left.

"I packed everything in the car already." Brian said as they walked out the door. "Holy shit! It's like a fuckin blizzard!" Brian exclaimed.

"I know. I can barely see anything."

"What should we do?"

"It's obvious we can't go home, so I think we should stay here if that's alright with Deb." They go back inside. "Hey Deb?" Justin said walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"There's a blizzard outside and we can't drive home. Would it be alright if we stayed here?"

"Sure."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely. You can sleep on the pull out couch."

A/N: The next chapter will be starting when it's the next morning. It will also be the last chapter. I don't really want to continue with this story anymore. Sorry. Don't hate me...lol..


	6. Chapter 6

Queer as Folk

My Own Story

Chapter 6

Christmas

**Debbie's House**

**Living Room**

**12:00 pm-noon**

Brian and Justin were huddled together on the pull out couch, and BJ laying on the recliner. Debbie came downstairs, and woke up Brian and Justin. "Justin, wake up. Brian, wake up." She shook them gently. Brian woke up, slowly opening his eyes.

"Hey Deb." He croaked.

"Come on. Get up."

"Trying to get rid of us already?"

"No, it's already noon. What were you two doing last night?"

"Nothing."

"Mm-hmm." She knew they did something. She went into the kitchen.

"Justin, get up." Brian said as he shook Justin gently. Nothing. "Justin wake up." He mumbled something. "Justin, come on. Get up."

"No." He finally croaked.

"Fine. You asked for it." Brian started tickling Justin. Justin started to giggle, then the giggle turned into a chuckle, and the chuckle turned into a laugh.

"Okay, okay. I'll get up. Just stop tickling me." Justin laughed.

"Your gonna have to make me." Justin took both Brian's wrists, and rolled on top of Brian. They kissed. Debbie walks in.

"Don't you two start anything." She laughed.

"Very funny." Justin said. After they got dressed, they ate lunch, and woke up BJ. They gave him a bath, he ate, and then they left and celebrated Christmas at home.

THE END!


End file.
